


Everybody grieves in their own way

by Shadadukal



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-ish, post 'The Hub'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody grieves in their own way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 4th Bsg_pornbattle at Live Journal. Written for the prompt: our loves are dead.

It’s been years since they’ve been together like this. It’s never occurred to Kara that it would happen again, not with Helo having eyes only for Athena. But with Resurrection gone, Sharon isn’t coming back.

Kara hasn’t come to frak him but to get away from all the others, who don’t understand how empty her life is with Sam gone. Her friend brings her into a hug as soon as she’s closed the door. She’s not too sure if it’s for her benefit or his own, but knowing him probably both.

While Helo clings to her as he would a lifeline, she accidentally brushes her lips against his, and instinct takes over for them both.

They’re frantic, their frenzy brought on by sheer desperation and grief, both trying to forget that frakking Raptor accident, but Helo calls her Sharon when he comes and all Kara can think of is Sam.


End file.
